Little Dream
by UshiyamaMidori
Summary: Narrated by Minamoto Kazuya, was walking by and suddenly he saw his Friend Touyama Hiromi Disappeared in a Blink of an Eye. Suddenly he saw Hiiragi Yukiko, investigating something. Will they ever find their friend or realize there's something wrong?


Story:

Hello there. I'm Minamoto Kazuya, a senior in Aoyama Highschool, the current president of Writers club. So anyway, I was heading to our classroom, and then suddenly I saw Hiro-chan. He greeted and smiled at me as usual, so I did the same thing. We went inside the classroom together, but then, no one's there. I said

"Hey Hiro-chan, was there no classes today?" I said.

But when I looked at my side, Hiro-chan's gone. I was surprised and said

"Hey? Where did he go?"

And since no one's around, I looked around the school ground. As I was walking around, I saw someone. A long dark haired girl with a pony tail on it. Then I thought

_Hey, isn't that Yukiko-chii? _ So I run to that place immediately.

As I went to that place, I was right with what I just thought. It is Yukiko-chan.

"Yukiko-chii, what are you doing here? There are no classes today." – I said.

"Why are you here, too?" – Yukiko-chan said.

"Well, I was just walking a while ago, and then suddenly Hiro-chan disappeared." I said while wondering.

"Hmm… It must be one of his Plans…" – Yukiko-chan whispered to herself.

When she said that, I was wondering,

_Does she know something?_

So I talked to her.

"What do you mean Yukiko-chii?"

She stared at me with a thought like

「What an Idiot…

But then, she still answered me.

"Something happened to our School. All the Students including some of our friends Vanished." – She said.

"Okay…"

"You still don't get it?" – She said with a cold voice.

"I Get it. Someone planned this thing. And to restore our friends, we must investigate and look for the culprit. Am I right?" – I said smartly.

"Hmm… Okay. So let's look around." – She said.

After that, I just smiled.

After a minute, we looked around the school. We found some infos for the mysterious thing that's happening. And then, while investigating the area I thought

_Oh My! Now that I think about it, I'm alone with…_ then I looked at her while blushing and thinking something.

_Oh My! I can do the things I've always wanted to do with her! I can ****** her and ****** her! Oh no, I won't do that… she'll curse me forever… and if ever it happened…_

-Kazuya's imagination Point-

"_Yukiko-chan…_ _Now that we're both alone, I can do whatever I want with you… TeeHee…"_

"_Oh no… Kazuya-senpai… wouldn't…_ _do such a thing…_ _kyaa…!" – Yukiko-chan said while crying a little and blushing._

"_Oh Yukiko-chan, you look so cute when you cry… I so want to…"_

-End of Kazuya's Imagination Point-

"**PERVERT"** – Yukiko-chan said with an expressionless face.

I was shocked and came to her kneeling down and apologized.

Anyway… After that, we saw some strange room. It has a Velvet color, and suddenly, Yukiko-chan and I we're sucked down inside.

"Welcome." – A strange guy with long nose said.

Yukiko-chan and I we're shocked and then we thought

_What is that? Is he __**HUMAN? **_– Yukiko-chan thought.

_Why does he have a long nose? With some hair on it! _– I thought.

_Is he… a dwarf? But he's so big! He's even wearing a Tuxedo! _– Yukiko-chan thought.

_S-Santa Clause…? _– I thought with Teary eyes.

Then suddenly I went near him while wiggling. Suddenly Yukiko-chan pulled me and said

"You're such an Idiot, Kazuya."

Then the strange dwarf guy said

"Welcome. You must be wondering why you are here, yes?" – He said.

Yukiko-chan and I shakes our head and said

"No. We we're wondering what kind of **HUMAN** are you." – Yukiko-chan said straightforwardly.

When she said that, I was trying to stop laughing. And then, when I saw his reaction, he was shocked. I bet he was thinking something like this

_What kind of Kids are these? They thought of that first than wondering why they are here!_

Hahaah. That's just so funny.

But then, he said

"Anyway… You are here, because you have a Mission."

_- To be continued._

_Oct. 29, 2010_

_Friday_


End file.
